


I Throw Myself Into You

by ThePortugueseNinja



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Demons, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Magic, Misgendering, More characters to be added as they appear - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27383131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePortugueseNinja/pseuds/ThePortugueseNinja
Summary: A documentation of milestones in the developing relationship between Dante and his new business partner Harlow
Relationships: Dante/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. In which they meet

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm sorry I've had Dante brainrot something fierce since Capcom announced DMC5SE. I've had a ton of ideas about relationship stuff between Dante and my OC and since I can't draw all of them, we're gonna write them out babey!!!

It wasn’t rare for Dante to stumble across interesting people or places. He assumed that was part of the job; working full time hunting demons wasn’t exactly commonplace. While most of the things he discovered he did so while on jobs, he was also able to collect rumors from clientele. Usually, the rumors he heard were either completely false or much less than expected. When he first heard whispers of a magic shop, he expected the same. At first he just heard mentions of it. A little place called New Moon, run by a peculiar individual. What he heard of the place was simple. Tarot readings, runecasting, crystal spells; things that were typical of any fortune teller. It wasn’t until he heard talk of seemingly ancient artifacts that Dante’s interest really piqued. While they could very well be talking about some rusty old antique, the idea of someone unknown collecting something like devil arms couldn’t be left alone. And so, Dante found himself standing in front of said little magic shop. From the outside, it appeared to be exactly like a classic fortune teller’s shop; a plain building with hints of ivy along the walls, darkened windows, and a dimly lit sign above the door indicating the name. He quirked an eyebrow, shaking his head to himself. Perhaps he was worried for nothing. But to be safe, Dante took a step forward and pushed open the old wooden door.

The inside of the shop felt surprisingly cozy, considering how cramped it was. There were shelves all along the walls filled with basic magic items like crystals, books, and candles. Several decorative glass baubles dangled from the ceiling and reflected colorful light all around. Where there weren’t decorations there were plants of all kinds, which added a distinct herbal smell. Sitting further inside was a simple wooden desk, also covered in trinkets. Off to one side he saw something coiled and purple. Dante squinted and took a few steps forward, trying to decipher what he was looking at. Once he got close enough and reached out and hand towards it, a head rose from the center of the coil. A snake? Not at all something he expected, but with the general feel he was getting he wasn’t entirely surprised. 

“I’m finally getting a visit from the legendary devil hunter himself? To what do I owe the pleasure?” Dante heard. He glanced around, looking for a source of the voice. The clutter of the shop and the dim lighting made things hard to discern, so when he didn’t see a culprit he simply crossed his arms and smirked.

“What can I say? You can only hear so many rumors about a place before checking it out yourself.” he replied. A soft chuckle followed his response, and seemingly from nowhere a figure stepped out behind the desk. They were younger looking than he expected, with dark red hair partially pulled back into a little ponytail. Their face was stern, eyes partially obscured by color shifting glasses. There were several piercings on their ears; one set of large purple studs, a cuff with dangling purple stones connected to one, and two simple silver rings on the upper right. A smirk flashed across their face as they leaned forward, propping their elbows on the desk.

"Well I must say, it's a nice surprise. My name is Harlow. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." their attention shifts to the snake, who had since resumed its resting position. "Don't mind Sinbad. He's rather harmless." they cooed, running a finger along the deep colored scales. Dante watched the two for a moment, but he didn't want to wait much longer for his answers. So he shifted the conversation. 

"Pretty cute place you've got here. Can't say it matches all the rumors I've heard." He started, sauntering over to look mindlessly at the shelves. Harlow hummed turning to face him. 

"Is that so?" they quipped. "How, pray tell, were you imagining my little shop?" Dante could feel their eyes burning into his back. He turned around and flashed an innocent smile, taking a few slow steps back towards Harlow. 

"Well for starters, I expected something darker." he motioned to the assortment of colors dancing around the room. "When people talk about ancient magic and cursed artifacts, I wasn't expecting a pretty lady like you-"

Within a moment Harlow was around the desk, gripping one of Dante's wrists. "Watch yourself, devil hunter." They hissed, hints of fire visible in their eyes. "I'd much prefer if you  _ didn't _ refer to me as a lady." It wasn't until they were this close that Dante noticed how tall they actually were. They were less than half a head shorter than him, no doubt assisted by the short heels on their boots. He raised his free hand innocently, looking away from them. 

"Alright, alright. Let me try that again. I wasn't expecting someone as pretty as you to be running this place." Harlow finally released their grip, and when Dante looked back he could swear he saw the faintest blush on their cheeks. As much as he wanted to keep up with the teasing, he sobered up. "Look, I'll be honest with you. I heard some talk that you have some unknown artifacts here. Can't exactly have that in the wrong hands, right? How do I know you can be trusted with those kinda things?" Harlow kept their gaze locked with his, but their shoulders relaxed a moment later. 

"Okay devil hunter. I know I can't earn your trust that easy, so how about we make a deal?" they offered. Dante barked out a laugh, crossing his arms.

"I can work with that. What kinda offer are we talking? And if we're getting picky about what to call each other," he walked past them to the desk, turning on his heel and leaning against it, "the name's Dante." Harlow scoffed quietly in response, keeping their back facing him.

"Alright then,  _ Dante, _ " they began, wiggling their fingers a few times. A moment later Dante noticed the snake that was previously on the desk was now hung over his shoulders. "My little shop here is mostly a front. I do offer basic magic resources, but I only started that to keep myself afloat. I do have several magic artifacts collected, but there's a lack of people who actually need those. I do love to have them to myself, of course, but!” they turned quickly to face him, taking a few large strides forward to close the distance between them. “I’m sure someone like yourself would love to have them just as much. So here’s what I’ll offer. You bring me resources from demons you hunt or whatever magic items you might find, and I’ll in turn modify them into things that may be useful to you. I can’t promise everything will be usable, but I think it’s a fair trade, no?” They gave him a hint of a smirk, and Dante couldn’t help but mirror the expression.

“I think you’ve got yourself a deal there, sweetheart.” he agreed, offering a hand. There was a noticeable scrunch of Harlow’s face at the nickname, but they took his hand in a handshake regardless. The snake, which he had remembered was named Sinbad, slithered down his arm and made its way to drape over Harlow’s shoulders instead.

“I’d prefer the pet names not be a part of the deal, Dante.” Harlow huffed. They broke the handshake first, opting to scratch at Sinbad’s chin. Dante let out an amused hum. Their initial reaction to him wasn’t unfamiliar. Why did it seem like most of the people he considered friends initially acted cold towards him? Whatever the reason, he really didn’t care.

“Don’t worry. You’ll warm up to my charm eventually. Before you know it, you’ll be glad to have the entire package deal.” he joked, motioning to himself. This earned a stifled chuckle from Harlow. They gave a final nose boop to Sinbad before straightening up, walking towards the back of the shop.

“Who knew the legendary devil hunter was so carefree. I wouldn’t have pegged him as the type, would you Sinbad?” they mused under their breath. They turned their head to face Dante, raising an eyebrow. “Well? You wanted to see the items I have, did you not?” Dante couldn’t help the childish grin that grew on his face. Nothing got him excited like things he might be able to kill with.

He had a feeling this was the start of a very interesting relationship.


	2. In which Harlow joins a job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harlow decides they want to go with Dante on a job for some hands on experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I learned two things with this chapter. 
> 
> 1\. I love writing dialogue  
> 2\. I hate writing action sequences

“Say devil hunter, what do you say I go on a job with you next time you go?” Dante would be lying if he said the question didn’t catch him off guard. He and Harlow had only been working together for a little over a month, so for them to want to get in on the action so soon was surprising to him. He turned to face the sorcerer, quirking an eyebrow and letting his hands fall to rest on his hips.

“Really? I mean, you wouldn’t have too much to worry about with me being there, but you know how dangerous demons can be, right?” he teased, only partially joking about the last part. Harlow scoffed and rolled their eyes, returning to tending their plants. Dante couldn’t help but notice the hints of a smirk pulling at their lips.

“I’m not a child, Dante,” they huffed, pausing while they finished watering the small succulent in front of them, “I’m well aware of what demons are capable of. But I’d like to have the chance to see them out on the field up close. Their behaviors may help me to expand what I can do with what you bring me.” Dante hummed in response, feigning deep thought. In his mind he flashed to Nico. She shared the same drive for hands-on learning that Harlow was expressing. He imagined that if the two of them were to work together, things would go pretty smoothly. Harlow would be kept out of the way, and they’d be able to get whatever info they needed.

“Well, I guess I could let you come along next time. Who knows, maybe I’ll get to be your prince charming and come to your rescue.” he smiled and walked to the desk. Sinbad was curled up in his usual spot, and Dante gave him a few scratches on the head. The snake simply let out a yawn in response. Harlow kept their back facing him, focusing on the hanging pots on the back wall. They let out a soft chuckle; almost too soft to notice but the distinct movement of their shoulders gave it away. 

“Hmm, I think you’re the furthest thing from a prince charming. When’s the last time you saw royalty looking as scruffy as you, hmm?” Harlow quipped, turning their head enough for Dante to see their playful smile. He chuckled in response. It seemed that they were finally getting used to his attitude. He was still cautious with how he joked with them. The first couple weeks were pretty rough, to say the least. Aside from a lot of quips being misses, he tried a little too hard to make everything completely gender neutral. Eventually Harlow told him to stop trying so hard. They appreciated his effort, but there were only so many times they could hear him scramble to change ‘babe’ into something like ‘person’ or ‘pal’. Once he was a little less persistent, they seemed to warm up to him a bit more. At least, they were more willing to joke back with him. 

“Hey, I’m sure someone out there is looking for a scruffy prince. Just you wait.” he smiled, patting his jacket to try and remember what he did with the last job sheet he got from Morrison. Harlow hummed as they finished watering, turning on their toes to face him. After a few more pats he heard the familiar crinkle of paper, and he fished it out of his pocket. He held the paper out to them. “Here, this is everything I got for my next job. Jot everything down so you’ll be ready.”. They take the paper and give it a quick once over before grabbing a notebook from their desk. 

"Seems like it'll be fun. Shall I meet you at your shop the day of?" they asked, attention focused on copying the details. Dante shifted his weight so he was resting a hand on the desk, near Sinbad. 

"Works for me. That'd probably be a little easier than picking you up. Our driver can be...a little much sometimes. Don't want to wreck anything around here." he replied. Harlow paused and looked up from their notebook, eyebrows raised. Dante considered giving them a warning regarding Nico, but after a moment they shrugged and passed the paper back to him.

"Sounds like a plan, then."

There was about a week in between Dante and Harlow’s last interaction and the proposed job from Morrison. Dante exited the shop and headed towards the van, the sound of muffled bickering between Nico and Nero becoming more audible. He couldn't help but crack a smile, resting the Devil Sword Dante across his shoulders. The group dynamic of the Devil May Cry employees was already rather chaotic, and he couldn't help but wonder where Harlow would fit. Maybe their level-headedness would bring some balance. But then again, they seemed like they could fluster easily, so it could be a learning experience. As if on cue, a voice called to him from several feet away. 

"Hope I haven't kept you waiting too long, devil hunter." he heard. He looked over to see Harlow approaching, in the same sort of garb as usual and Sinbad coiled around their arm. In their left hand they held a small book with an aged cover. A research log, obviously. There wouldn’t be any other way for them to remember the demonology otherwise. Dante lifted his arm in a small shrug, nodding towards the van.

“No rush on my end. My coworkers, on the other hand…” he trailed off, noticing another loud yelp from Nico. Just as he finished his thought, the side door of the van burst open with Nico hopping out.

“C’mon, Dante! Those demons aren’t gonna wait for us, ya know!” she shouted, brows scrunched together. When she looked over in Harlow’s direction, her expressions changed from frustration to surprise. “Wait, wait, you didn’t tell me you were bringin’ someone else along!”. Nico bounced down from the small steps of the van and strided over to Harlow. “You the one that’s been makin’ those new weapons and stuff for Dante?”. Harlow’s cheeks flushed lightly and then let out a nervous laugh.

“ Yes, that’s me. I’m sorry, is that a...bad thing?” they asked. Nico grinned and took Harlow’s hand in an exaggerated handshake. Harlow played along, the flush on their cheeks growing slightly more pink from the sudden attention.

“Not a problem at all! I’ve just been wantin’ to meet you, is all. Dante’s new stuff has been real interesting to try and figure out.” She broke the handshake to push some of her curls out of her face. “The name’s Nicoletta Goldstein. I’m the one that made Nero’s devil breakers - well, I’m not sure if you’ve even seen those yet, but I'd love to show ya!” she beamed. Harlow returned the smile, not with quite as much enthusiasm, but genuine nonetheless. Dante walked up behind Nico and gave her a few soft pats on the shoulder.

“Easy there, Nico. We don’t want to scare them off immediately.” he chuckled. Nico simply shrugged Dante’s hand from her shoulder. Jogging back towards the van.

“Yeah yeah, I hear ya big guy,” she paused to look back at Harlow, “I’ll be ready to talk whenever!” and with that she reentered the vehicle. Dante let out a soft laugh and Harlow’s shoulders immediately relaxed.

“Quite the girl you have there.” they sighed. Regardless of how flustered they seemed, the smile stayed on their face. “I like her passion. You’re lucky to have someone like that around.” Dante was already headed to the van, glancing back over his shoulder.

“Yeah, she’s a real treat. Now, why don’t you come in and make yourself comfortable? Like Nico said, those demons won’t be waiting around for too long.” he replied. Harlow gave a quick nod and followed his steps. They entered the van slowly, giving themself a moment to take in their surroundings. Nico had made herself comfortable in the driver’s seat, and next to her was a younger male, similar in build and looks to Dante. On the note of Dante, he’d already made himself comfortable on the small leather couch, knees spread with his sword resting next to him. Harlow glanced around and eventually opted to sit at the little table across from said couch. It was cluttered, but there was just enough room for them to be able to flip through their book to refresh themself. The male in the front seat turned and leaned on the arm rest, giving Harlow a small smile.

“It’s nice to see new faces around here every now and then. Eventually you get tired of looking at the same ugly mugs every day.” this earned a smack from Nico, but he acted unfazed and continued. “I’m Nero, by the way. You must be...Harlow, right? Dante’s been talking about you.”. They nodded and sank back into their chair, resting their book in their lap.

“I didn’t realize I was popular enough to be a known name.” they chuckled, eyes flickering

over to Dante. He was already absorbed in a magazine and seemed to not be listening. It’s not like they were really surprised. Their attention shifted back to Nero. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you. I've been curious to see everyone in action, based on the few stories I've heard." Nero flashed them a grin and looked over to what they could assume was his sword. 

"Well you'll be in for quite a show, then. You've probably never seen something quite like Red Qu-" his sentence was interrupted by Nico's abrupt takeoff and the sudden jolt of the van. "Nico, what the hell is your problem?" he scolds. Nico waved a hand at him and kept her eyes focused intently ahead. 

"I've heard it all before, Nero. You really oughta get used to my drivin' if we're gonna keep workin' together like this." she said flatly. Harlow watched the two for a moment longer before shifting their attention to the book in hand, still smiling to themself. They couldn’t wait to see how this dynamic carried over to the field.

The drive to the job site was shorter than Harlow had anticipated. Of course, Nico's style of driving probably helped cut down on travel time. But, they weren't one to complain. It only made sense for someone as reckless as Dante to have an equally reckless team. Harlow was the last person to exit the van, following closely behind Dante and Nero. Sinbad remained coiled around their arm, and their book was clenched tightly in the opposite hand. Dante looked back, giving Harlow a quick up and down before speaking. 

"Aren't you supposed to be hanging back? You know how risky it is to get this close just to take notes?" he chided. Harlow kept their pace, raising their eyebrows. 

"Just to take notes? What are you talking about?" They asked. It only took a moment of thought for them to realize the misunderstanding. "Wait, did you really think I was just coming to observe? I can hold my own, thank you very much." To emphasize their statement they extend an arm, focusing some of their magic in order to summon their own sword; a golden handled rapier. Dante exhaled sharply, brows furrowing together. 

"Okay, fine, I'll give you credit there. But did you need to bring him along?" he replied, motioning to Sinbad. Harlow tsked in response, shaking their head. 

"What, you think he's just here to watch? Guess I'm not the only one that's gonna be in for a show today." they jeered. Even with Dante's words, they couldn't help the building excitement in their chest. It had been a while since they were able to get in a good fight, so they were anxious for some action. 

"Can you guys hold off on the arguing until after we kick these demon's asses?" Nero added, hand gripping Red Queen's handle. Dante and Harlow both shifted their attention to the scene in front of them. An old warehouse sat with a chunk of the front wall crumbled away. In its place were several large, grayed flesh-like sacs gripping the remaining concrete. The light reflected to show thousands of silken threads connecting the protrusions. 

"Well, I'll be damned. I haven't seen any of these guys in a long time." Dante mused.

"You can already tell what we're dealing with? Morrison wasn't really specific, and those just look like oversized skin tags to me." Nero said. Dante gave his sword a quick spin before pointing it ahead at the landmark in question. 

"That," he started, "is an arachne nest. Dealt with a lot of them when I first started out. Trust me, this'll be no problem.". With that, he strode forward, Nero following close behind. Harlow hummed to themself, trying to remember if they could recall any demons with that name. Even though one wouldn't think it, demons tended to vary depending on location. Being that Harlow grew up on Morris Island, they were less familiar with demons that favored urban areas. The prospect of learning about a new species caused their excitement to grow, and they picked up their pace to a jog to catch up to the boys. By the time they caught up Nero was already approaching the nearest section of the nest. In one fluid motion he stabbed his sword into the ground, giving it a few quick revs. 

"Alright, time to exterminate these bastards!" he yelled. Dante took a few steps ahead and immediately started smacking at the nest, as if to let the arachne know they had visitors. Harlow took a deep breath and started to focus their energy. A familiar warmth started to build in their hands, and a playful grin broke out on their face 

"Okay, Sinbad…" they murmured, looking down to their companion, "looks like it's showtime." Within an instant, Sinbad darted off their arm. As he hit the ground he grew substantially, becoming about four times bigger than his usual size. Harlow took a deep breath once Sinbad finished his change, and they shifted to an offensive position. “Let’s show these spiders what for, hm?”. They motioned forward and Sinbad followed, constricting himself around one of the pods. Nero was the first to break one of the outer shells. The inside was filled with large, sac-like eggs that emitted a faint green glow. The eggs came spilling forward, scattering about the warehouse floor. Dante responded by kicking a few of them towards the wall, slicing through them as they bounced back towards him. Nero took a more simplistic approach and shot a couple. As the shots from Blue Rose rang out, a few arachne emerged from the largest, uppermost pod. 

“Good morning, ladies. Sorry to wake you, but you’ve really gotta learn to clean up after yourselves!” Nero called upwards. He gave Red Queen a few more good revs before spinning, the flames from the sword burning up the remainder of the eggs at his feet. This earned some anguished cries from the demons above. A few of them leaped down, prepared to fight off whatever threatened their nest. 

"Alright,  _ now _ we're talking!" Dante cheered. He gave the arachne no time to respond before dashing forward and spearing through the nearest one with ease. It shrieked in response and crumpled backwards; it was looking pretty hurt but it wasn't quite down for the count. Harlow shifted their attention back to Sinbad, who had finally cracked the pod he was clinging to. As the shell collapsed, more eggs spilled forward across the floor. Harlow relaxed their extended hand and gave a small smile.

"There we go. Have fun with the cleanup here, Sinbad!" they ordered, motioning towards the eggs. The familiar opted to simply fall forward, smashing about a dozen eggs under his belly. Harlow let out a laugh and shifted their weight to one side. "Not what I expected, but I'll take it."

"Harlow, tell your snake friend to watch where he's splattering things! If I'm gonna get covered in gunk I want it to be on my own accord." Nero joked before whipping one of the arachne away with his spectral buster arm. 

"Hey, let him have his fun! It's not often he gets to make a mess on purpose!" Harlow replied with a grin. The nearest arachne turned to face them, clawed arms drawn up and ready to attack. They chuckled confidently, shrugging their shoulders to loosen themself up. “Oh, coming right for me, big girl? Let’s dance, then.” The warmth from before returned to Harlow’s hand, but instead of commanding Sinbad, a small, dark orb of energy formed in their palm. As the arachne lunged forward Harlow stepped back, throwing their hand forward to launch the sphere. It made direct contact with the demon’s chest, earning a pained howl from it. This gave Harlow a moment to lurch forward, spearing the beast with their rapier. A moment later they kicked, sending the arachne back off of their sword. Harlow flipped open their small book, uttering a few of the scrawled words to conjure a larger energy blast straight ahead. The arachne seized, falling to the ground with a loud thump. 

“Hey, watch where you’re aiming that stuff, sweetheart! I’d rather not get barbecued today.” Dante shouted from across the warehouse. He was currently standing atop the bodies of one of the demons, keeping the others at bay with Ebony and Ivory. Harlow simply stuck their tongue out in his direction before shifting back to focus on their familiar. Sinbad had taken it upon himself to treat one of the arachne as a chew toy. Once he decided he had enough fun, he threw it towards the wall, giving Nero a chance to finish it off with a bullet. Harlow strode forward towards the younger male, skewering one of the remaining eggs with their rapier. Nero turned to face Harlow, shooting a grin their way. 

“Guess you really can hold your own. You always been able to fight like that?” he asked. Harlow reached over to give Sinbad a few pats on his back, smiling fondly.

“Comes with the trade. My papa was the one to teach me magic, and he taught me how to defend myself physically, too. He knows better than anyone that magic can’t fix everything.” they explained. 

“Come on guys, don’t let me have  _ all _ the fun!”. They both turned towards Dante, who had already finished off the remainder of the arachne surrounding him. He hopped off his perch and approached them, gesturing upwards. “Only one nest left up there. Who’s gonna be the lucky taker?” Nero let out a soft sigh, shaking his head.

“I got it, don’t worry.” he replied. His phantom wings spread out as he leaped upwards, giving the sac a few powerful blows before it cracked open. More eggs poured from the opening, bouncing across the warehouse floor. Harlow hummed and crouched down, scooping up a few of those that fell at their feet.

“I’m gonna hang onto a few of these guys. I’m sure there’s something I could do with them.” they muttered to themself. They turned to address Dante, only to see him busying himself with the destruction of the remaining eggs. Sinbad was happily helping by making a meal of the ones the devil hunter missed. Harlow stifled a laugh, motioning to reduce Sinbad’s size to normal. “Easy there, you don’t want to get too full on those. We don’t even know if they’re good for you.” Once he was fully shrunken, Sinbad happily curled back around Harlow’s arm. Nero finally landed again and let out a huff through his nose.

“Weren’t you just saying to let him have his fun? I’m sure a few demon eggs here and there won’t hurt him.” he replied. Harlow put their hands up as if to imitate defeat, laughing as they did.

“Yeah, I guess you got me there. Can’t blame me for trying to keep the little guy from giving himself indigestion, though.” Dante planted a firm hand on Harlow’s shoulder, suddenly enough to make the sorcerer jump.

"Gotta say, you surprised me. I wasn't expecting your little buddy to grow like that." he said playfully. Sinbad peeked his head up, flicking his tongue towards the scruffy male. "That being said, we finished up pretty quick. What do you say we head back? See if we can talk Nico into stopping by Fredi's for a bite." Nero chuckled and turned away, heading back the way they came. 

"Yeah, yeah. We'll get you your strawberry sundae, old man." Dante grinned and pumped a fist in response, before turning to Harlow. The two of them started behind Nero in unison at a slightly slower pace. 

"You ever been? To Fredi's, I mean. It's a pretty good place to hang out after a mission. Or any time, really." Harlow smiled and hummed softly, kicking a few of the rocks along the way. 

"I just opened up shop here recently, so I'm still learning the area. Can't say I've had the pleasure." they replied. While they were curious about the other landmarks around them, they didn't care to socialize much. "I normally just enjoy my own company, but I guess I can make an exception this time." Dante flashed a grin before giving them another pat on the shoulder. 

"You won't be disappointed, trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in the last Dantlow piece I wrote, I'm absolutely not expecting this to get a lot of attention since it's mostly self-indulgent, but feel free to leave a kudos or a comment! It's always appreciated!


End file.
